You Will Never Lose Me
by xstaytruex
Summary: It's the group's very last day of Domino Highschool, and Jounouchi is dreading it more than anything. Scared of losing his friends and becoming a failure, a certain CEO assures him that everything will be fine. SetoxJou. One-shot!


hey guys! :3 i couldn't sleep, so i thought that i might as well write something to keep me entertain...  
sorry that, like everything else of mine, it's very long and ranty and seems to take ages to get to the point.

seto is VERY out of character, but :/ it's a one-shot, i can't really cram a hell of a lot into it! ;P basically, this is just a pretty fluffy one-shot! poor jou, he's such an emotional wreck, isn't he?

**please review, subscribe, anything! i apprecite everything! thank you very much for reading, and i hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Jounouchi frowned as he trudged his way down the brightly coloured corridors, banners hanging here and there, joyful posters pinned up against the otherwise old, dingy walls. It was a nice change, but then again, Jou didn't like change. He tried his best to ignore the squeals and sobs of the excited girls around him as they exchanged hugs and presents for one another. They were acting as if it was something to celebrate; they were acting as if moving onto a next generation in your life was something to look forward to: it wasn't. Not in Jounouchi's eyes.

He sighed as he turned around a corner; this hallway seemed to be less hazardous than the last one. He didn't understand, he didn't want this day to be here. What was going to happen to them now? The rest of their lives were right in front of them, and yet, all he saw for himself was darkness. With that thought in his mind, the blond tried his best to fight back the on coming tears, wishing that he hadn't even bothered. _'Where is everyone anyway?' _the now calmer Jounouchi thought to himself dolefully, obviously wanting to wallow in his own self pity for a little while. It was therapeutic for him. He knew that there was some sort of show going on in the hall, but he doubted very much that Yuugi or any of them would be in there._ 'Actually... Ryou probably managed to drag at least a few of 'em into it.'_ the blond sniggered to himself before sighing once again, brushing his hand through soft, golden hair. "I guess this is it."

Trying his very best not to be noticed, the blond boy quietly pushed the auditorium doors open, only to realise there was no need for his caution. Lights were flashing, people were dancing and music was being blasted at god knows what level. He looked up, reading the vibrantly decorated sign hanging over the doors saying 'End Of School Disco' and everything became apparent to him. He couldn't help but allow that little smile to tug at the corners of his lips. He had also come to conclude that the play must have been out-ruled, and that a very whiny Ryou lay behind these doors. _'God, why am I being so miserable? It's the last day of school for all of us... I should be enjoying it!' _Jounouchi encouraged himself before stepping into the flashing room. It didn't take long before he spotted out his group of friends, Ryou indeed looking more than heartbroken. "No show on then, eh?" the blond teased the smaller Hikari, who shook his head dejectedly.  
"They had a vote on what they wanted... The disco won--"  
"Ryou was the only one who voted for the play!" Honda butted in, looping an around his friend's neck and giving him a good noogie. The blond laughed and wriggled his way free, sulkily attempting to fix his ruffled hair after that attack, not that it wasn't messy to begin with.  
"Jou, where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!" the multicolour haired boy questioned his friend as he danced in rhythm with his Yami, who didn't seem to be complaining at this certain point.  
"Yeah, sorry, Yuugi... I err... needed the toilet?" he lied, not really wanting to tell his friends that he had been crying over the fact that it was the last day of term. They all passed it off as authentic and carried on dancing, Honda breaking out into some weird 70's style of dancing, causing everyone in the area to visibly take a step away from him. Jounouchi laughed, finding it more than amusing, and it wasn't long before he too joined in, the two class idiots jigging along to the music. It was all just good fun, no one was here to make fun of each other, they just wanted a nice, civil last day of term, seeing as this was probably going to be some peoples last ever meeting.

"Your dancing is just about as bad as your smell." a cold voice called from the back of the auditorium when the music finished, the brunette and blond now laying on the floor in a messy heap. Jounouchi's grin immediately melted away into an angry frown - he knew exactly who it was. A few people chose to remain silent as the CEO strutted down from the back of the room, but some just tried their best to ignore it, not wanting to get into any fights when everyone was supposed to be having a good time. By the time the taller brunette had reached the group, the music had already started, and people were back in motion around them. "Good one, mutt."  
"Gah, shut up, Kaiba," Jou sighed as he was lifted off the floor by Honda, who too, was giving Seto dirty looks. The CEO simply shrugged the looks off, his gaze remaining focused on Jounouchi. "Just leave it, will you? It's our last day... no need to be an asshole now as well." There was a chorus of 'mhm' from the group... until the brunette wheeled around on his heel and shot them all down with his infamous 'Seto Kaiba glare'… which shut them up immediately.  
"Why not?" Seto smirked down at the blond boy, who was now becoming slightly uncomfortable underneath his gaze. "I might as well. No point in giving it up just for one day so that I can leave a good impression in your mind, is there?" he shrugged. "Anyway, maybe that's how I want to be remembered."  
"Eh... Probably..." the blond sighed, amber eyes casting downwards. He was hoping that Seto would just leave him alone today, he really didn't want to have to put up with any of his insults now. He didn't want to remember Seto like this, no matter how much of an asshole he was, Jou just didn't want to remember him the way. The CEO said wanted to be remembered as 'the asshole'... and he would be, by quite a lot of students AND staff. But not by Jounouchi. In twenty years or so, wherever he was, he'd like to be able to sit down and just think 'Seto Kaiba... the hot guy in my Biology class. My first crush on a guy.'. Something as simple and sweet as that would have sufficed. Not 'oh that fucking asshole who made my life hell for 4 years, even though I secretly liked him.' No. He did not want to remember him like that.

* * *

It wasn't long until the disco had ended and the auditorium was left battered and beat. Flocks of students were coming in and out of the building, as if not sure what to do with themselves. The school hadn't really arranged much for the afternoon: just a meal and some free time to say goodbye to everyone. Jounouchi sighed as he absentmindedly pushed the leftovers of his food around on his plate with his fork, thoughts wandering.  
"Jou? ... Jounouchi?" a familiar voice snapped him out of his trance, amber eyes meeting those of deep amethyst. The pharaoh rolled his eyes, chuckling slightly at the boy. "Jounouchi, are you okay? You seem a little bit... distracted?"  
"Pft, yeahhh. I'm fine. Don't worry about me!" Jou forced on his trademark grin. Yami nodded understandingly, knowing that something was wrong, but didn't want to press the boy any further. He resumed holding hands with his blushing Hikari, occasionally glancing over to the blond, just to make sure that he was as 'okay' as he was making out.

Amber gaze followed a certain brunette as he wandered into the lunch hall, holding a laptop opposed to the free school meal they were serving. Typical. He frowned as he watched the CEO attempt to find a seat, only to be told where to go by various students, and sadly enough for him, there was no free spaces. The blond watched in sympathy - though he wasn't just quite sure why - as Seto attempted to scare some girls away from a table, but failed. Without even thinking, he got to his feet, and waved at the boy wildly. "Kaiba!" he called, catching the boy's attention. "There's a seat here if you... wan…t..... one..." the blond trailed off as the boy who he was currently trying to help simply raised an eyebrow at him. He should have expected that. The rest of his friends around the table were sitting there in shock, jaws hanging off their hinges.  
"Jou..." Anzu said slowly as the blond sunk back into his seat. "Why did you just do that? Especially after what he said in the disco?"  
"Little puppy's got a soft spot for Kaiba then, eh? I always knew it." Bakura snickered before being hit across the head by his disapproving Hikari. Jounouchi blushed, shaking his head quickly, hoping they wouldn't notice.  
"Shut up!" he growled, getting a fork thrown at him in response. "Fuck you! I was just trying to be nice! It is last day after all." Jounouchi grumbled as he picked some salad out of his hair that had come off the offending fork. Anzu smiled, helping the boy remove the green leaves from his hair.  
"That was really nice of you, Jou. Too bad someone like Kaiba doesn't appreciate it--" she was cut short as a briefcase was slammed down next to her, causing the girl to nearly die of fright. Sadly enough for Seto, she didn't, just simply squealed and leapt out of her chair. She blushed as she realised that Seto had heard everything she said, and without even giving a reason, she quickly scuttled off in the direction of the girls toilet. The group attempted to stifle a giggle. Jou remained silent as the CEO replaced Anzu and sat next to him, simply opening up his laptop and beginning to work. No thank you, not even a hi: he just started working. Trying his best not to show how offended he was, the blond continued to start conversation.  
"Anyway guys... Jeez… I can't believe I'm saying this... but I don't want school to end." he admitted shyly, waiting for the group to laugh... but no one did.  
"I agree with you, Jou," the white-haired boy sighed, propping his head up on his hand. "Just think... we will never see some of these people ever again in our lives. It's quite depressing."  
"Depressing? More like liberating." Once more, the Yami got a whack around the head. Bakura growled in disapproval as he tended to the now growing lump.  
"We know what you mean," Yuugi spoke for both himself and his Yami, who nodded. "It's like we're taking our first steps into the big, wide world now..." The blond sighed at the boy's words, but knew it was true. Silently, he glanced up to Seto who seemed completely oblivious to their chat, even though, the CEO was secretly tuning in, just not saying anything.  
"I'm really gonna miss you, guys." the blond finally admitted, the back of his eyes burning with fresh tears, but he refused to let them fall. He felt the small droplets clinging onto his eyelashes as he tried his very best to conceal them, and no one seemed to notice until he felt a nudge on his thigh. Quickly, he gained his composure and looked up, only to be greeted with the dim glow of Seto's laptop screen. It read: **It's okay, pup. Don't worry. **He blinked a few times, looking up at Seto disbelievingly, but the brunette wasn't looking back. He was simply acting as if he was still working away, the group completely oblivious of the secret message he had just shown his puppy. Confused, and yet comforted, the blond simply nodded, not wanting his friends to spoil this connection that the two now seemed to have through a laptop screen. "I'll try..." he whispered, wiping his eyes.

* * *

This was the part Jounouchi hated: the goodbyes. He watched through teary eyes as people around him exchanged hugs, a fair few others actually beginning to cry just as he was... except, he wasn't making it quite as obvious. Enviously, he watched as Yami and his now whimpering Hikari cuddled quietly in the corner, the boy's darker half trying his best to calm him down, as the atmosphere was too starting to eat into his rationality. It was a sad sight, really. The blond stood there quiet, Honda close by his side. "It's depressing."  
"It is."  
"Jou..." the brunette started, waiting until he had the blond's full attention. "Man, you have to promise me... that no matter what happens... we're always gonna be friends, and that we're always gonna stay in contact." Honda almost begged, his own tears now starting to flood those chocolate brown eyes of his, but unlike Jou, he didn't try to mask them. The two friends flung themselves into one another's arms, now a bundle of sobs and shivers. You didn't come across friendship like this often, but Jounouchi knew, that no matter what, like Honda had said, they would remain friends... always.  
"Always, man. Always. I love you, bud." he sniffled, letting go of the taller brunette and attempting to save whatever dignity he had left. Honda did the same, quickly wiping his eyes and scanning the area, to see who had seen it. Quite a lot of people, apparently.  
"Good." he smiled, before starting to lead Jou back to the main group.

"Okay! So, do we all have each others numbers?!"  
"Yes, Anzu." the group said in chorus.  
"Okay, okay. Addresses?!"  
"Yes, Anzu."  
"Emails--"  
"Shut the fuck up! We have everything, it's not as if we're strangers," Bakura snarled, but this time Ryou didn't even try to stop him... he too was sick of the girl's preaching. "If we want to get in contact, we can. Not that anyone would." Everyone apart from Anzu laughed, and Jou snaked a comforting arm around her shoulders.  
"Don't worry about it, Anzu. Bakura's just in a pissy because he's upset about leaving as well."  
"Upset?! Pft! How about I send you to the Shadow Realm - then I'll show you what upset is!" the tomb raider threatened, and Jou silenced pretty quickly.  
"Erm..." Yuugi interrupted, breaking the two up nervously, swatting them each of them away to their separate corners. "What they're trying to say, Anzu, is... it's gonna be fine. It's not gonna be any different to a holiday! We'll all still see each other and be friends." The group agreed, but Jounouchi still couldn't help but feel as if this was a complete dead end. He knew that he would see his friends, and he knew that they'd always be there... but he wasn't thinking like that right now, of course, he had to look at it through a pessimists eyes. He was scared that he'd lose contact - or the group would just lose interest. They'd all change and he'd stay the same: a lazy, blond mutt who had nothing better to do with his life than get into fights. They had a future, he didn't. The thought of that hurt him, and quietly, he backed away from the small huddle.  
"I'll be right back guys," he said, but in more of a hoarse whisper. "Toilet."

He was paranoid, he knew it... but after being left at a young age by his mother and younger sister, you couldn't blame him. Losing people who were close to him was the thing that scared him most. He had never thought about the end of school before, didn't think that it'd actually happen, no matter how stupid and unrealistic it sounded. Tears now freely rolled down his cheeks, staining his skin with his sadness. He just needed to get away for a minute, just to compose himself. Sharply, he turned around the corner, but was seized by the wrist by someone rather abruptly. He yelped as he was thrown into the nearest wall and soon found himself pinned against his will, a hand covering his mouth to prevent him from making any more noise. Panic flashed through his amber eyes as he looked up, gaze meeting one of cerulean. _'Shit!'_ was the first thought to grace his mind._ 'No, shit! He can't see me like this! Fuck!' _he tried to raise his hands to his face to wipe away the tears, but he was stopped, being held down by hands much larger than his own. _'What's... going on...'_

The corridor was empty apart from those two. Silence reigned, the only thing being heard was Jou's exasperated breathing. Seto waited for him to calm before he removed his hand. Jou wanted to scream and to curse and to push him off, but for some reason, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Defeated, he allowed to situation to play out, knowing he had no other choice. Gaze met once more, and the blond was shocked. Normally cold, emotionless eyes were now soft, almost loving - he could feel his cheeks heating up already. Jou allowed his body to loosen up slightly as he stood there, pinned up against the wall, and not wanting to be anywhere else right now. He could feel the CEO's leg touching his, and just that mere contact sent shivers down his spine.  
"K-Kaiba... whats...--" he wasn't given enough time to finish. As soft, rosy lips met his own to silence him, all he could do was melt. Amber eyes, still lined with tears, fluttered shut as he more than willingly leaned into the kiss, grateful that the wall was there to proper him up, otherwise he would have just fallen over due to shock. He didn't even care anymore! He didn't care what was going on, and he didn't care why, all he knew was that Seto Kaiba was kissing him, and he was kissing him back. The CEO pulled away momentarily, lips still touching ever-so-slightly as the two clashing gazes met once more. Their lips were brought back together by Jounouchi's command, and both of them seemed to be revelling in the feel of the moment. With his eyes still closed, the boy felt a hand brought to his cheek gently, all remaining tears being wiped away and vanquished by the brunette's soft, comforting touch. Jou blushed as he deepened the kiss, his tongue rolling over Seto's lips, beginning for an entrance that was soon granted.

"Why were you crying, pup?" Seto asked softly, his nose pressed against his puppy's. Jou seemed taken back by the question, but answered it honestly.  
"I was scared," he frowned, trying his best not to meet the other boy's gaze. "I am scared." He corrected himself. "Scared of what happens next..." Seto could see that his puppy was going to cry again, and quickly soothed him with a kiss on a forehead, that left him blushing instead of crying.  
"You have no reason to be scared." he said definitely.  
"I do!" the blond argued, now trying to push the CEO off him, but not really getting far with that plan. "I do..."  
"And what are you scared of?"  
"I'm..." he paused, not wanting to spill his heart out to his rival... well, maybe not rival as of now, but all the same, it was Seto Kaiba. He sighed, resting his head delicately on the other boy's chest. It was slightly uncomfortable, seeing as he had to crane himself slightly, and there wasn't much le-way between the wall and Seto, but he just about managed. "I'm scared of l-losing everyone..." Jou admitted quietly, glancing up at the understanding CEO. "Scared of forgetting...of being forgotten..." Seto was about to say something, when he was cut off. "Of losing you..." Seto seemed to freeze, not sure what to make of the situation. Jounouchi panicked, knowing that he shouldn't have said something as stupidly foolish as that... but he couldn't take it back now, he couldn't undo it. He cringed, removing his head from Seto's chest, and before he managed to attempt an escape, their lips were brought back together, this time in a more desperate, hungry way. Jou didn't complain, easing himself into the kiss as he wrestled Kaiba's tongue for dominance, but of course, failing in that aspect too. The blond pulled away, gasping. Seto wasted no time with wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, bundling him up close to his body, a hand running through his beautiful, golden hair.  
"You have no reason to be scared," he repeated quietly into the boy's ear. He could feel warm teardrops on his shirt sleeve. "you will never lose me, not now. And that is a promise, pup. A promise." and with those words, Jounouchi no longer dreaded the last final minutes he had at Domino Highschool. A new sense of enthusiasm swept over him, one of ambition and warmth. No, he no longer dreaded the next step he had to take into life... he looked forward to it, and he looked forward to stepping into it with none other than Seto Kaiba; his first crush... on a guy.


End file.
